Forever Afters
by Chibi Tenshi
Summary: It's a Christmas=y story I came up with. To tell you anymore would ruin the story! Read to find out, and remember to review! :)


Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or any of their characters! Yumisa is a character entirely of my imagination and creation. If you wanna use her, I'll sue you! *giggles*

Author's Notes: Hey minna-chan! I'm doing something I swore I would never do, which is start another fan fic before completing the other one! Anyway, this is just a short, quick story, something which popped into my head one day. And I had to jot it down before it left my brain! Just to let you know, it is a bit of an alternate universe story. And I don't want to give anything away because the way I write the story, you don't really get to find out who anyone is till the end, although really, you can probably guess ;) If the beginning sounds somewhat similar to Unexpected Destiny, well, it wasn't supposed to be. It just sorta occurred, and anyway, this is my first time submitting something I wrote so quickly! Any grammar errors, and spelling errors and what not, I apologize! Also, warning warning warning! Mega cheesy, but cute (or so I think) story though considering it takes place during Christmas season, it's allowed to be right? Please, please please let me know what you think, all right?? 

More Notes: As usual, italics denote thoughts.

And now, on with the story!! 

********************************************************************

****

Forever Afters

The bitter cold winds swirled around his coat, causing him to clench his jacket tighter against his chilled body. It was a cold day, though that in itself was a severe understatement. The skies were gray, overcast, with clouds threatening to release their heavy burden of snow. He glanced upwards, silently wondering about this Christmas Eve. This was supposed to be the season of joy, love and peace. Yet, as he thought about the various aspects of his life, he debated whether he had anything to be happy about. He had a job, yes. He supposed in many ways he was better off than some of the people lining up in the unemployment office. But sometimes, he wondered if that were true. He supposed he had a regular income, which allowed him to eat, and have a roof over his head, but he wondered if the price he was paying wasn't too high. Joy. Was there any joy in his life? He loved the adrenaline rush that came with his job. The exhilaration he got from flying made his blood stir and created a feeling he had never had before in his life. Other parts of his job left little to be desired but it was something that could not be helped. It was moments like this that made him think. A job. A mission. It all made no difference to him. The gratitude that accompanied his successful completion was usually a good sum of cash in his bank account. Love. Emotions were luxuries he could not afford to have. Not in his line of work anyway. He supposed he was fond of his co-workers, even though they frequently drove him insane, some more than others. Peace. The elusive element of his life that he sought but never could find. The winds increased in speed, causing him to shiver uncontrollably. Unfortunately, his thin jacket was offering little resistance to the chilly December winds. He was grateful for a brief moment that his apartment was only minutes away. 

Suddenly, a tiny body stumbled in front of him, which made him lose his balance. He tripped over, landing awkwardly on his side. He cursed beneath his breath over this offensive being which had caused him to fall on the hard, not to mention cold, concrete sidewalk. He got up and glared at the figure in front of him. His coat was ripped, as were his jeans. Now he would be forced to go to the malls, hear all the nauseatingly cheery Christmas tunes, and face hoards of crazed, maddening shoppers to replace what he had torn. He stared at the body a bit closer, and found himself startled as the body just lay there, almost lifelessly. Unable to explain what he did or why he did what he did, he bent over and poked the body. When no movement greeted his finger, he pushed the body over, and found himself staring at the face of a young child, no more than five years old. Long strands of dark brown hair covered the child's face, and it appeared to be wearing little more than a thin nightgown. Astounded beyond belief, he picked the fragile body up into his arms. She was so cold. So cold. He held her tight against him and started running towards his apartment. 

**********************************************************************

He just about kicked his own door down as he tried to fumble with the keys and keep the half-frozen child in his arms. Though he normally had a great sense of balance, never had he felt the rush of emotions and fear that coursed through his body. Fear. It was something he had never known in his life, not even with his job. As for emotions, that was something better left to be considered at a more appropriate moment. Finally, he heard the familiar click of a door. He rushed through it and into his bedroom. Carefully, he gently placed the child under his covers as he sought to find more blankets. Something akin to panic hit him as he frantically ransacked his apartment. Finally, finding an odd assortment of old blankets and sweaters, he piled them upon the young girl's shivering body. As he stared at the still body, he wondered why he was caring, or why he was even bothering. The child was unknown to him. There were no ties which bound him to her, but yet, there was something so helpless, defenseless about the child. Something which drew him to her. A child is born with no previous knowledge, and no evil. A child is pure. His breath caught on the last thought. He moved slowly towards the young girl, and without knowing how it happened, he wrapped his hand around her smaller one. It was cold. So cold. _Not unlike myself_, he thought cynically. 

"Mama? Papa?" Her voice called out suddenly. 

His eyes were immediately drawn to her face. Her eyes were still shut though her lips were moving, and losing their bluish tinge. 

"It's all right," he found himself answering back.

Her eyes fluttered as she murmured. "Papa?" He found himself at a loss for words. He didn't want to lie to the child. But how could he hurt her? For some odd reason, at that very moment, he wished he were her father. 

Bright sapphire blue eyes stared pointedly at him. He gently squeezed her hand. 

"You're not my papa," she announced. 

He shook his head slowly. 

"No I am not." 

Shivers wracked through her body uncontrollably. He stood up suddenly, and dropped her hand. 

"I will turn up the heat in the apartment. That should help," he said tersely before leaving to do so.

Those sapphire eyes followed him out of the room. Her childish face puckered in confusion. She had no idea where this place was. It was so strange from her own house, which resembled a palace. Her mama and papa were king and queen. She was a princess. Mama always told her she would be the future queen. Her eyes would widen as she stared at her mother, a beautiful creature filled with light and laughter. "Do I need a king then, Mama?" She would always ask. "Yes, you would need to find a king eventually." "Eeeeew… boys!" She would proclaim, sending her mother into peals of silvery laughter. She loved her mother's laugh. It was so warm and so full of life. It always made her happy. She missed her mama so much. Her eyes teared and she couldn't help it. Her papa always told her to be brave, and frequently called her his brave little soldier princess. Her papa was so brave. He was such a good fighter. He was the best soldier in the world. She missed how her father's eye would sparkle even though he was trying to be stern with her. She missed how he would pick her up and twirl her around the room. She always felt happy when her papa did that. And now, she wouldn't see them anymore. She didn't know where she was. Everything was so different now. And there was this strange man who had rescued her. Who was this man? She struggled to get up but the weights of the blankets kept her down. She did not recognize anything. She felt a warmth seep through her chilled body and realised that he had already turned up the heat. He walked back into the room with a mug in his hand.

"Is that hot chocolate?" She asked hopefully. 

He chuckled, then looked somewhat shocked at himself. _Where had that sound come from? I do **NOT** chuckle._ He composed his face somewhat and walked over to her. 

"Yes, it is although I'm surprised there's any in my apartment. Somebody must have left it over when they came over the last time." 

"Is it for me?" 

His heart felt as if the gentle thawing was turning into a full-fledged meltdown. It was strange how a child could tear down all your defenses as if they didn't exist. He wasn't even sure if he could stop it even if he wanted to. He managed to nod and handed over the mug to her. She lifted her hands eagerly though she found herself held back by the blankets that just about kept her buried. He smiled slightly at the sight and he pulled back a few of the blankets to allow her to move. She grabbed at the mug and quickly took a sip before he could utter a warning.

"OW!!" She exclaimed.

He didn't want to, but his mouth seemed to find it easier to smile this time. He controlled himself somewhat though his eyes twinkled. 

"I was going to tell you to be careful since the hot chocolate is pretty hot."

She stared at him mutely. There was something so familiar about this man. She didn't know what it was, but she felt as if she knew him. Something about his expression, his smile, everything. She nodded at him. 

"What's your name, little girl?" He asked.

"I am not a little girl!" She shot back indignantly. "I am five years old! And I'm a princess!!" 

He laughed this time, but quickly caught himself as the young girl's angry glare grew even more so at the sound of his laughter. 

"Mama says not to tell my name to strangers," she said sulkily. 

"Fair enough. I don't tell my name to strange young ladies either," he replied with a straight face.

"But we have to call each other something," she said, her adorable face scrunched in confusion.

"All right. How about I call you imoutosan, and you call me oniisan?" 

She nodded so enthusiastically he honestly thought her head would fly off. She sipped her hot chocolate slowly this time, he noted. She glanced around the room, and he silently marveled at how trusting she was. He wondered what it would be like to be a child again. To have that innocence, and believe that everything in the world was good. 

"Where am I?" She asked finally.

"You are in my home, in Colony 6."

She tilted her head to one side, and looked at him curiously.

"What's a Colony 6?"

"What?" He remarked, somewhat shocked. _Had this young girl knocked her head and lost her memory?_ "Where do you live then?" 

"I live in a house, with my mama and papa. My papa is king, and my mama is queen." She replied in all seriousness. 

The only royalty he remotely knew were the Peacecrafts. _Could this young girl somehow be related to Relena?_

"Where's your kingdom then?"

"What's a kingdom?" 

"It's a place where your mommy and daddy are king and queen of," he replied, never realising the inquisitive nature of young children since he had never dealt with them. He never had an ordinary childhood himself so he couldn't relate. 

"Oh."

"Well?" He remarked impatiently, wanting to find out more about the little girl. Her eyelids slowly dropped and the mug almost fell out of her hands. His cat-like reflexes kicked in as he deftly caught the mug before it shattered all over his floor. 

"Figures," he grumbled as he bent over to tuck her in. "Sweet dreams, imoutosan."

*********************************************************************

He jolted out of bed – his bed being the couch- as an unexpected weight landed on his stomach. 

"Ooooof," he exclaimed, his breath knocked out of him as the little girl giggled. 

"Good morning!" She chirped, all brightness and sunshine.

He grumbled something back that resembled a greeting. She giggled again. 

"You remind me of Papa. He says the same thing when I wake him up." 

He opened one eye slowly and glared at the young child. He'd almost forgotten she was there. She sat comfortably on his stomach and looked down at him. 

"You got whiskers," she announced matter-of-factly. 

He groaned in exasperation. 

"Young lady, will you please get off my stomach?" 

"Can we go out shopping?" 

"Shopping?!" He exclaimed incredulously as he sat up abruptly, tossing the poor girl off his stomach and onto the ground. 

Thankfully, she landed on a cushy part of body though it still hurt somewhat. Her big sapphire blues began to tear and she started wailing. He closed his eyes in frustration and slammed his hands over his ears. For a little girl that tiny, she sure was making a lot of noise.

"Stop it. Just stop it!" He exclaimed, which she of course ignored. He opened his eyes and he glared at the crying child. "What would it take for you to be quiet?"

She stopped momentarily and looked at him expectantly. "Shopping." She looked as if she was ready to blast his eardrums again when he nodded and yelled in surrender. Her eyes mysteriously dried up and she smiled angelically. "Arigatoo gozaimasu, oniisan." 

************************************************************************

The young girl held on to his shoulders as he made his way to the mall. Despite the blistering cold, she was singing a cheerful tune, which he did not recognize. He had managed to put her in his spandex shorts and a few sweatshirts that he had deliberately shrunk in the wash. The poor child had no shoes on when he found her, and seeing how his shoes would definitely not fit her, he was forced to carry her. He found it somewhat awkward to have a child in his arms, but he grew used to it, finding that he didn't really mind all that much. _She certainly was a bundle of energy_, he noted musingly. She even insisted that he fix her hair this morning. She tried to show him how her mama used to do her hair and though he didn't have any hair elastics in the apartment, they made do with some twist ties. Though it wouldn't win any awards, he was pretty proud of his accomplishment as he stared at the untidy mess that was his work. 

Suddenly, she leapt out of his arms towards another figure that had walked by. He chased after her, amazed at how fast her little legs could move. The young girl had screamed out, "Mama!! Mama!" He finally caught up to her as he saw her wrapping her arms around a young woman's legs. 

"Imoutosan," he called out in relief as he tried to disengage her from the stranger's legs. The young child shook her head stubbornly as she clung on. The young woman looked on in amusement as she leaned over to pick up the young child. She lifted her up and stared into the young girl's eyes. What she saw there shocked her. It was as if she was looking into a mirror. 

Sapphire blue eyes stared into sapphire blue eyes. The younger child called out plaintively, "Mama." Her voice would've broken the most hardened of criminals' hearts. She wept tearfully in the young woman's arms, ignoring the young man's attempts to retrieve her. Looking at the young woman apologetically, he tried again. 

"It's all right," a soft melodic voice said. "I don't mind."

"Are you…?" His voice trailed off as he finally caught sight of the young woman holding his little ward so dearly in her arms.

She shook her head, causing silvery blond hair to swirl around her face. "Iie, I'm not her okaasan." 

He then noted something else, besides the fact that this woman was breathtakingly beautiful. 

"How do you explain your hairstyles then?" He remarked in disbelief.

"I swear I don't know this child. She is not mine." 

The young girl had finally grown silent, her cries becoming little hiccups. She looked up from her position and stared at the young man who had saved her, and the young woman who was her okaasan. Finally, that missing piece sank in. She knew why he had looked so familiar. She giggled in delight, startling both the young adults out of their discussion.

"Otousan!" She pointed out. 

His jaw fell in absolute disbelief. The young woman looked at him and grinned. "Now you know how **I** feel like."

"Masaka," he kept repeating. _Where in the world would this child get such a crazy idea?_

The young girl bobbed her head and smiled happily. "Otousan and okaasan!" She was so happy to have found them both. They looked younger but she knew who they were. 

"Sweetheart, I can't possibly be your mother." The young woman said carefully. 

"You're my mama and papa. I know it. I'm smart." She announced, as she flung her arms around the young woman's neck. 

Both young adults were dumbfounded as they stared at the child. 

"Mama and papa were fighting on Christmas Eve." Her face suddenly saddened. "I went downstairs to go see if I could open some presents early. They were angry. They kept yelling. So I ran into my room. I didn't want mama and papa to yell. It was so loud. So I just remembered how mama and papa told me about how when they were young, and how they were so in love. I thought it would be nice to see them. And then poof! There was this light and then I was falling in the cold. And then, papa rescued me." 

"But, but…" The young man blustered.

"Papa always said that I have his hair, and his bravery. You're the bravest of all soldiers." She announced.

For the first time, he noted the similarities in their hair colouring, though it easily amounted to nothing.

"Mama always said I have her eyes," she said, looking at the young woman's eyes that were identical to hers. "Papa also said I have mama's temper sometimes."

The young woman frowned as she retorted, "I don't have a temper!" She caught herself and blushed as she wondered what on earth she was thinking. The young man chuckled at the sight. 

"You proved your point real well there," he drawled out.

"Well, I don't!"

The young girl giggled. "Papa would always say that, and you would talk like that. Are you going to kiss and make up now?" She asked innocently as the two young adults blushed. 

"Uhhh…" 

"What's your name?" The young woman finally asked, feeling the need to say something.

"I'm not supposed to tell strangers, but since you're my mama and papa, it's okay. My name is Yumisa."

The young man let out a gasp. Yumisa looked at him and added, "It's my obaasan's name, although you said she died when you were really young." Then she turned around to look at the younger woman. "My middle name is Serenity, named after you and your mama." This time, it was the young woman's turn to gasp. "Although," Yumisa added, her expression one of confusion. "You said your name is Usagi. You only go by Serenity when you're queen. I don't really understand that still, Mama." Usagi looked at Yumisa in shock. She then stared back at the young man. 

"Okay, no fair. We supposedly had a child together. She guesses my name, my mother's name, your mother's name, but we don't know yours."

"His name is Heero. Silly Mama. How could you not remember Papa's name?" Yumisa giggled. 

Heero stared at Yumisa in open-mouthed shock. He looked over at Usagi. Being a father to this adorable, precocious child with this drop-dead gorgeous woman… well, there could be worse fates in life. He wondered what on earth happened to his lack of emotions and how things could become so crazy so quickly. Twenty-four hours was all it took to change his life around. As he stared at Usagi, he knew that something special was in his grasp. He felt an emotion never felt before, something far stronger, far more powerful than what he felt for Yumisa. It was a yearning, an urging, a bond that he somehow knew would bind them together for all time. Usagi looked up a few moments later and her face broke into a beautiful smile. 

A black hole suddenly opened as a voice called out. "Your time's up, chibi hime." 

Yumisa's face fell in disappointment. Her eyes began to water. "But I just met them. Can't I stay for a while longer?" 

"I'm afraid you can't. You know you can't stay for too long. It might mess up the timelines." 

The two young adults looked at the young child who had affected their lives so dramatically within such a short span of time. 

"I will miss you, Yumisa-chan. But I'm sure we will be seeing each other again," Usagi said as she winked at the younger girl. 

Yumisa's eyes filled with tears as a wail threatened to come out. 

"Be brave, my little soldier." Heero said solemnly though his eyes had a sparkle. "I'll be seeing you too."

"Don't wanna see Mama and Papa fight again," she whined tearfully.

"How do you know they'll still be fighting when you get there?" Usagi asked gently.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, Yumisa-chan." Heero assured.

"You'll never know till you get back will you?" The voice on the other side of the portal said. 

She gave a little hiccup as she looked at her "parents" trustingly. 

"As long as your parents love each other, it'll be okay." Heero said. 

"Although I suppose that would make her parents us," Usagi threw in with a blush. 

Yumisa smiled suddenly and threw her arms wide open, hugging the two. 

"Promise me you'll never fight on Christmas Eve again."

"We can't ever promise that, but I promise you we'll always make up before Christmas Eve is over." Usagi looked over at Heero expectantly as he nodded in agreement. 

She jumped out of Usagi's arms and ran into the black hole. "Ja ne, Mama and papa!!" 

And just like that, she was gone. 

Usagi and Heero stared wistfully at the spot where Yumisa disappeared into. Then, she turned around suddenly to look at him. "What will you be doing now?"

"Well, I was on my way to the mall to pick up some clothes for Yumisa and myself. How about you?

"I was…"

Before Usagi could finish, a particularly unladylike growl emerged from her tummy. She blushed enchantingly, or so Heero thought. He chuckled.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take you out for breakfast."

"I could help you shop afterwards," she offered.

"It's a deal." 

He held out his hand slowly, looking as if he were expecting to be rejected. As her small hand grasped his, he looked back on the way he was twenty-four hours ago. He knew he could never be the emotionless soldier he once was. As he looked into her sapphire blue eyes, he saw forever-afters and much much more. 

**********************************************************************

Yumisa fell from a black hole onto the ground. 

"Again?" She grumbled as she rubbed her bruised posterior. 

She found herself back in her bedroom. She ran out of it quickly, back into the main hall where she had last seen her parents arguing. She was scared but she had to know! She simply had to know! She giggled as she remembered a younger Papa and Mama. _They were so pretty together_, she thought. She stopped right outside and peered in slowly. Then she giggled a bright happy sound. The couple drew apart and stared at their child.

"What are you laughing at, Yumisa-chan?" Her father mock-growled. 

She laughed merrily as she threw herself into her father's arms. 

"I heard you two fighting and I got scared." Her face sobered for a moment.

"Oh Yumisa honey, you know Mama and Papa fight, but we always make up."

"Especially on Christmas Eve." Her father added. 

"We were arguing about your mama working too hard, especially now…" Her mother's eyes brightened as she shared a gaze with her beloved husband. 

"Your mama's gonna have a baby, my little soldier princess." Her father's eyes twinkled. 

Her screech of delight could be heard throughout the palace, much to her parents' dismay, not to mention eardrums. She jumped out of her father's arms and danced delightedly. 

"I'm going to have to tell Setsuna-san!" She called out as she ran off.

"I'm sure she already knows," Yumisa's mother said wryly.

"You know, I had no idea where the making up on Christmas Eve bit came from." Yumisa's father said with a confused expression.

"You don't think she's that … Heero? Heero?" She called out, staring at her husband's unconscious body as he landed on the floor with a soft thud. "I guess so," Usagi grinned to herself as she knelt down to revive her husband. 

******************************************************************************************

Well minna-chan? What did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! I love reviews as usual. And just to let everyone know, Unexpected Destiny hit a bit of a snag. I'm at a point where I can't really continue until I figure out more about the Saiyajin family tree, as well as how the Gundams work. I really appreciate all the email I've gotten from various people helping me out. I guess I just can't decide if I'm going to make her related to the known Saiyajins or an unknown one. I'd really love any input on that subject! Tell me what you think should happen between Usagi and the rest of the GW pilots, the Inner and Outer Senshi, etc. Ideas for evil villains, all that good jazz. Oh yeah, apologies to all who didn't see this Usagi/Heero romance coming!! *giggles* I just think they're too kawaii for words! I'll be working on a Trunks/Usagi story somewhere over the break so if you have any ideas on that as well, please please please, email me! And as always, remember my golden rule:

#### Lots of reviews = happy Chibi Tenshi = More writing!

Ja ne everyone!!


End file.
